1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to generation of distortion in an electrical signal line system.
2. Related Art
A nonlinear power amplifier that amplifies an input electrical signal adds undesired distortion components to the signal, and the output signal from the power amplifier includes such distortion components.
There is a need for a method and structure that enables the output signal from the power amplifier to be free of signal distortion or to have a reduced level of signal distortion.
The present invention provides an electrical structure, comprising a signal distortion generator that is configured to receive a pair of balanced input currents +X and xe2x88x92X each having a same angular frequency xcfx89, and to generate a pair of output currents +X+xcex94X1 and xe2x88x92X+xcex94X2, wherein xcex94X1xe2x88x92xcex94X2=G2X2+G3X3, wherein G2 and G3 are each independent of X, and wherein at least one of G2 and G3 is nonzero.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electrical structure, comprising providing a signal distortion generator that is configured to receive a pair of balanced input currents +X and xe2x88x92X each having a same angular frequency xcfx89, and to generate a pair of output currents +X+xcex94X1 and xe2x88x92X+xcex94X2, wherein xcex94X1xe2x88x92xcex94X2=G2X2+G3X3, wherein G2 and G3 are each independent of X, and wherein at least one of G2 and G3 is nonzero.
The present invention provides a method for generating signal distortion, comprising:
providing a signal distortion generator (SDG) that is configured to receive a pair of balanced input currents +X and xe2x88x92X each having a same angular frequency xcfx89, and to generate a pair of output currents +X+xcex94X1 and xe2x88x92X+xcex94X2, wherein xcex94X1xe2x88x92xcex94X2=G2X2+G3X3, wherein G2 and G3 are each independent of X, and wherein at least one of G2 and G3 is nonzero;
providing the pair of balanced input currents;
receiving by the SDG the pair of balanced input currents; and
generating by the SDG the pair of output currents.
The present invention provides an electrical structure, comprising a Type 3 signal distortion generator (SDG) that is configured to receive an unbalanced input current P having an angular frequency xcfx89, and to generate an output current UOUT of a form P+(xcex1P+xcex2P2+xcex3P3)/2, wherein xcex1, xcex2, and xcex3 are each nonzero and each independent of P, and wherein the SDG includes a distortion path (DP) that has an input impedance ratio of at least 5 and an output impedance ratio of at least 5.
The present invention provides a method for forming an electrical structure, comprising providing a Type 3 signal distortion generator (SDG) that is configured to receive an unbalanced input current P having an angular frequency xcfx89, and to generate an output current UOUT of a form p+(xcex1P+xcex2P2+xcex3P3)/2, wherein xcex1, xcex2, and xcex3 are each nonzero and each independent of P, and wherein the SDG includes a distortion path (DP) that has an input impedance ratio of at least 5 and an output impedance ratio of at least 5.
The present invention provides a method for generating signal distortion, comprising:
providing a Type 3 signal distortion generator (SDG) that is configured to receive an unbalanced input current P having an angular frequency xcfx89, and to generate an output current UOUT of a form P+(xcex1P+xcex2P2+xcex3P3)/2, wherein xcex1, xcex2, and xcex3 are each nonzero and each independent of P, and wherein the SDG includes a distortion path (DP) that has an input impedance ratio of at least 5 and an output impedance ratio of at least 5;
providing the unbalanced input current P;
receiving by the SDG the unbalanced input current P; and
generating by the SDG the output current UOUT.
The present invention provides a method and structure that enables the output signal from the power amplifier to be free of signal distortion or to have a reduced level of signal distortion.